User talk:AustinDR
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Ice Age Theory page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 02:54, February 23, 2013 Additionally I would strongly recommend using the writer's workshop as I'm noticing a number of places where this theory should be built-up/explained. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:26, September 26, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:28, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :It'd make me happier if you actually read messages/advice before posting. I said in a previous message: "I would strongly recommend using the writer's workshop as I'm noticing a number of places where this theory should be built-up/explained." Your story fails to do that and the opening feels like it was ripped from another story entirely as there's little to no attempt to tie Poppy to an eldritch entity. I'm sorry but this ends up feeling spur of the moment and random. As such, I deleted it for failing to meet our quality standards due to the plot, spelling, wording, and story issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:06, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Apologies No worries. I understand how people can respond when their writing is criticized. I'm glad you've taken some time and improved your writing. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:08, October 12, 2019 (UTC) User 38? Hey Austin, Thought I'd drop ya a line to make sure you know about the User Category. Would ya like to have your own category? I've got one along with 36 other users on the site. Here, take a look. Come on, join us. Well, that is, only if ya want to. If you are interested then check this out. That link will tell ya if you qualify and what ya need to get rollin' toward your very own category. Glad to have ya on the site and hope to see more from ya in the future. See ya 'round. Kolpik (talk) 09:33, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Re: Category I'll pass it along to the other admins. Unfortunately I'm in the middle of finals week and don't quite have the time to carry out this myself. If no other admins get around til it, I'll look into it when I get home for break. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:42, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Permission Hi! I really liked reading The Defiler. With your permission, I'd like to read it on my YouTube channel. I agree to acknowledge you as the author, and I'd like to add a link to your site in the videos description to further promote your work. If this is agreeable to you, please contact me here. Thanx, Jagged Aingeal Question I'm curious. Is the image of the defiler at the top of the page under copy write? I'd like to use it for the background image in my video. Permission Hello Again! I also liked Two-toe Tom. Mind if I throw that one up, too? Jagged Aingeal (talk) 20:40, December 31, 2019 (UTC)Thanx, JaggedAingeal Your Category (and an apology) I created your category and added it to all your stories (except for the one that is marked for review which I will be reviewing after this message). Please go to the link I included and add a small little bit about yourself to the page as a form of introduction for those who click the link (a sentence or two) and want to know more about the author. I'd also like to apologize. I fully intended to start in on creating your category as soon as I got home from veterinary school in late December after finals, but unfortunately in the hustle and bustle of the holiday season, catching up with friends and family, practicing for the NAVLE, etc. it slipped my mind. I'm very sorry. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:12, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Narrate Your Work? Hi AustinDR, I would like to see if you'd be cool with me narrating some of your stories. I always like to reach out beforehand and get approval. My channel is new this year, but I've already added several narrations on there from authors here on the wiki. I always credit back in the description as well as the video itself being watermarked with the writers of the story I am narrating. Here are some of my narrations. Lucy the Doll by: BloodySpaghetti The World is Quiet Here by: RedNovaTyrant Sloppy Joes by: Kolpik (My most recent upload) Let me know if you are interested, I'd love to do some of your work (with full credit to you of course) Thanks DustandDark (talk) 17:00, January 29, 2020 (UTC) I Narrated "Hospitality" Hey AustinDR, I liked this so much I did a full narration of all 4 parts. I hope you like and it think I did it justice. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVTS9e-5s1o Thanks for writing it...it was fun to narrate. DustandDark (talk) 22:13, January 29, 2020 (UTC)